Meetings
by Cloverfish
Summary: It took Ken a few meetings before he finally started accepting Chrome in his social life. Kenx96, if you squint very, very hard. A lot of people argue a lot when they're young, then they get married when they're grown up, anyway. One-shot!


**Meetings**

**Writer's Comments:** Well, this is TheSnowPrincess' request for me to make a fic about Chrome's meeting with Ken. And...somehow...this turned up instead...There's a little bit of Kenx96 if you squint a lot...Anyhow, have fun reading, although this one is...well...really, really, and I mean, really short. And meaningless. And pointless. Gah.**_--rambling ends_**

* * *

_Meetings_

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily as Ken and Chikusa walked down the street.

"Ne, Kakipi..." Ken called out to Chikusa as he walked. "...do you think Mukuro-sama will be alright?" he asked. Chikusa only set his glasses, as they continued along the street. Chikusa stopped walking. "I think...Mukuro-sama might have baited himself to the Vindice..."

"But then--"

"Ah...there's nothing we can do about it if the Vindice had caught him..."

The walk downtown continued in silence. The rain poured even heavier as they walked. Bothof them then stopped when they saw a familiar blue hair at the corner.

The familiar pineapple-shapped blue hair.

_His_ hair.

--

"Mukuro-sama--"

"Wait, Ken."

Chikusa stopped Ken from yelling out to call the person. Ken scowled completely annoyed at Chikusa.

The yo-yo user pointed out at the blue hair owner.

It was a girl.

A girl, a bit younger than them.

A girl with extremely identical hair with Mukuro.

The hell!?

--

"_Kufufu, my dear Chrome-chan..."_

"...Mukuro...sama?"

Chrome was standing in front of a tea shop on one of the streets in Venice. It was raining quite heavily, and she enjoyed the cold drips of rain. _"...I want you to meet someone."_

"Someone?"

Then, she heard footsteps approaching her.

--

Ken and Chrome approached the girl in front of the tea shop.

The girl looked at them.

They stared each other for a moment before the girl broke the silence.

"Ano...are you two Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto?"

"Yeah, so what, byon?" Ken said, sneering at her.

The girl shivered at the cold glare Ken gave her. "I..I'm Chrome Dokuro. Mukuro-sama had told me to meet you two..."

And that was the first time Chrome Dokuro met with Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto.

--

The first time they met, Ken left Chrome after she finished her sentence.

The second time they met, it was a scorching hot day. Ken entered the ice cream shop in Namimori as he tried to get rid of the extreme temperature he was having.

And there, he met Chrome Dokuro, licking a cone of strawberry ice cream topped with strawberry slices.

Strawberry ice cream topped with strawberry slices.

Ken didn't realise that his saliva was coming out through the edge of his mouth until Chikusa slapped his head with a yoyo. "You know...if you want some ice cream, you should just buy some..."

"Like I'm going to eat the same thing as that bratty girl, byon!"

Chrome seemed to notice Ken after the noise. "Um...you're here too?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you the one who was tailing us, byon!?"

Chikusa gave Ken a cup of vanilla ice cream.

The second time they met, Ken wasted Chikusa's money by throwing his part of ice cream to the face of a girl with blue hair.

--

The second time they met, Ken lost his ice cream.

The third time they met, it was a dark and stormy night. Ken and Chikusa were quickly running into a building. Inside, they met again...

...with the girl, Chrome Dokuro.

"You again, byon!!"

Chrome jumped back surprised as Ken yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing here, byon!?" Ken yelled again, "Are you tailing us again?" Chrome shook her head rapidly. She then explained how Mukuro told her to just enter that building when she went past it.

The third time they met, Chrome really thought that Ken needs social classes.

--

Thie third time they met, Chrome thought that Ken needs social classes.

The fourth time they met, Chrome was taking a stroll around Namimori park.

Ken was busy munching (and swallowing) strawberry gums. Chikusa was busy perfecting his yo-yo style.

When the two looked at Chrome, their jaws dropped.

Chrome was walking around with a three eyed stake.

_His_ stake.

The fourth time they met, Ken decided that he had been dreaming all the time since they escaped from Vindice.

--

The fourth time they met, Ken thought he had been dreaming.

The fifth time they met, something horrible happened.

Pouring cold water was fun for Ken. Especially when he poured it on annoying people's heads.

But then again, it wasn't that funny anymore when the person turned into Mukuro when he poured them his cold water.

The fifth time they met, Ken finally learned that he had to start accepting Chrome Dokuro in his circle of social life.

* * *

**(Laughs uncontrolably at self) I can't believe I've made that fic...oh well...hahaha...**


End file.
